1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns trunking, that is to say extrusions or like members made up of a base with an open cross-section and a cover.
It is more particularly, but not necessarily exclusively, directed to trunking adapted to accommodate and to protect electrical equipment of any kind.
For example, it can be small-size trunking used only to accommodate and to protect electrical conductors of any kind, known in the art as moldings.
However, it can also be trunking of sufficient size also to accommodate and to protect electrical equipment of any kind, such as socket outlet bases, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The base, which is made from a synthetic material, is generally manufactured by extrusion.
The base generally, although not necessarily exclusively, has a U-profile external cross-section with a median baseplate, two lateral flanges and possibly one or more internal partitions parallel to the latter.
It is shaped to receive a cover or a cover section which is nested over it, usually clipped to it and adapted to close it longitudinally over at least part of its length and/or, locally substituted for a cover or cover section of this kind, an accessory of any kind, such as an end-cap adapted to close it transversely at one end, for example, and one or more supports adapted to receive electrical equipment.
The problem that arises here is that, given inevitable manufacturing tolerances, securing an accessory of this kind onto a base of this kind, and thus onto the corresponding trunking, can be somewhat haphazard and, given the method of fabricating the base by extrusion, it is difficult to provide on the latter any disparity or irregularity of a kind that can secure it more firmly.
To comply with the sealing provisions of the applicable standards, it is important for it to be secured sufficiently firmly to resist impact, whether the impact is applied directly to the accessory in question or is transmitted to it through the trunking itself or any other accessory also attached to the latter.
A general object of the present invention is a method and a device that meet this requirement in a very simple manner.